objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Sauce
Hot Sauce is a male contestant in Object Lockdown. Appearance Hot Sauce is red bottle with a red cap, a dark green grip and a grey base, with a label with a picture of a green flame on it. Personality Hot Sauce, after having a fight with Bucket and being seen as a bad person, has become very respectful and laid-back. He always tries to be encouraging, especially towards his Best friend Yarn, and usually tries not to start any fights and avoids making situations worse. He will be a bit sarcastic on occasion, usually when someone has been rude or hindered his team. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Hot Sauce is first seen attempting to gain back the reputation he had lost in Wuggle's previous show, by hosting a cooking show, which ends up backfiring, much to his dismay. Rapping it Up He was not seen during this episode, although he likely did pass the finish line at some point, as he was safe. The Cream of the Crop He is first seen helping serve a customer (being Liverpool) a scoop of vanilla. Other than that, he wasn't seen doing anything else over the course of the episode. Not Your Forte Hot Sauce was placed onto Team 3. During the course of the challenge, he isn't seen helping out his team in any matter. Even without doing anything, his team still got the highest score, making him safe for the third time in a row. Breaking the Mold During the Lockdown Session, he was one of the five people that had voted to eliminated Balloon. Later during the episode, he is seen walking up to Yarn, asking her if she wants to help him out, While as he had initially scared her, she eventually accepted working with him, after telling Yarn that she wasn't a loser, after she had just stated it. The last time we see him during the episode is when he helped Yarn run away from Umbrella unintentionally. In the end, he ended up being one of the eight contestants that had survived the challenge. Revive and Survive When everyone had organized groups to search for a method of recovery, he was placed into a group including Berry, Stop Sign, and Yarn. Shortly afterwards, he states that the challenge was really calming compared to the last one, and said that he felt as if he could finally "breathe" on the show. He is also seen asking where their group should've looked first. Afterwards, he isn't seen doing anything else throughout the episode, although he is declared safe, yet again. Constructive Criticism Over the course of this episode, he isn't seen doing much of anything up until the later portion of the episode, he gets upset at Stop Sign after he had insulted Yarn, stating that he was going a bit too far. Once the judging had started, when Fire Extinguisher and Exit Sign had gotten to their nonexistent house, Hot Sauce had called out Stop Sign yet again for unreasonably insulting Yarn, also calling him "delusional" for his insulting "tangents" against her. Because of his team's loss, he was put up for voting for the first time. Trivia * Hot Sauce is one of the few contestants who had never been up for voting up until Episode 7. * It could be possible that in Episode 8, Hot Sauce & Yarn's "Relationship" will be built upon some more, since Wuggle has stated that he wants to expand upon their friendship in future episodes. * Hot Sauce has been deconfirmed for Season Two. **He is the first contestant to be deconfirmed for Season 2. Vote History Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms And Legs Category:Object Category:Red Characters Category:Dark Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deconfirmed for OLO Category:Chill Guy